Taboo
by zanessatroyellafangirl
Summary: She was the spoiled heiress, married to the future Duke of Yorkshire. But it is not riches or a title she desires, but a man. A single man, forbidden to her by law. A man she could never have. A man comparable by no other. A man...named Jacob Black. previously: Princess with the Pauper


**I'm sick of trying to come up with the perfect story line. I'm too picky and too critical of my own work to EVER be satisfied.**

**So i'm just gonna do a ONESHOT.  
**

**hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**_Taboo  
_**

It was a beautiful, starry night. The full moon shined brightly in the clear, midnight sky and the critters chirped peacefully out on the grounds.

Renesmee hummed as she brushed her hair. One hundred strokes every night to keep it beautiful.

Especially tonight.

Because tonight was a special night.

Tonight...was her wedding night.

Her now-husband had been called away after the wedding to take care of something at work. But he should be back soon.

Renesmee eyed the clock. It was almost time.

Suddenly, there was a soft thud outside as somebody dropped onto the balcony outside her room.

For a second, Renesmee was afraid...but that soon turned to pure excitement.

He was here.

Not her husband, thank god.

_Him._

"You look beautiful."

His familiar, husky voice was already arousing Renesmee's desire.

"You came," Renesmee said as she ran over to him. Mmm...that musky scent, the scent of the woods they had spent their time in during the days of their carefree youth. Back then, there had been no obligations, no restrictions. Just the two of them.

Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black.

At this point, Renesmee hardly cared about the husband. No man could compare to her Jacob. His russet colored skin, his thick black hair. And his muscular, ripped toned body was in her dream's every night. And his eyes...those beautiful, black eyes that looked right into her soul.

Screw her pathetic man the law called her husband. Renesmee didn't love him. Only society loved him because of his pathetic title and his name and his fortune. Renesmee didn't care for that. Let the _ton _kiss his stupid arse for all it was worth. She didn't care for being future Duchess of Yorkshire. And she certainly didn't care for the stuffy, frilly wedding dress she had been forced into. She had ditched that monstrosity as soon as her husband's carriage was out of sight, settling for a thin low-cut gown of red satin, emphasizing her curves and cleavage.

All for the man in front of her.

All she _wanted_ was the man in front of her.

"Of course I came," Jacob whispered, "I promised, didn't I?"

He bent down to give her a chaste kiss on the head but Renesmee was quicker than him. She went on her tiptoes and kissed him full on the lips.

The sweet, sensual pleasure spread through her like hot liquid, covering her completely. She let it engulf her, succumbed herself to the greater power she couldn't control...she didn't _wa__nt_ to control.

"My, my," Jacob teased as he held her back. "Aren't we impatient?"

Renesmee whimpered at the loss. It had always been this way since they were children: she had better status, a more stable financial situation...but he always had control, he was the one who knew which buttons to push, what words to say to drive her mad.

She suddenly shivered. At first, she thought it was the anxiety and arousal...but then she saw the open balcony doors.

"You forgot to close the balcony doors," Renesmee gently scolded before she ran over.

She grabbed the knobs and pushed the doors closed. She grabbed the little key on top of the dresser next to the doors and locked them with a _click!_

A pair of strong arms encircled her waist so suddenly that she dropped the key.

"I guess I was a little impatient myself," Jacob admitted. He began to nuzzle her bare shoulder , tracing up the side of her face. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

Renesmee smiled coyly. "Perhaps."

"Then I must tell you again," Jacob whispered, his hot breath ticking Renesmee's ear. "How _ravishing _you look."

The sudden growl he had procured out of his throat gave Renesmee goosebumps, not out of fear, but of lust. She could feel the animal in him bursting to get out. And that was exactly what she wanted - for him to slam her against the wall and trap her, take her for his own as if he had done on numerous occasions. The future Duke thought he would be getting himself a pure, naive trophy.

The thought almost made her pity the poor man.

But she was too busy trying to stay on her own too feet, which was proving difficult at the moment with Jacob placing gentle kisses along her neck and shoulder. And when he hit that sweet spot...

Renesmee shuddered.

But her Jacob wouldn't be the Jacob if he was satisfied by a simple reaction.

He was far from finished.

"I dreamed about you last night," Jacob recalled. "You came into my room wearing nothing but a red corset with ribbons trailing down your back." He took his hand and traced it down from her waist, as if to illustrate the very path of the tantalizing ribbons.

Renesmee didn't know if Jacob really had dreamed about her, but she silently begged him to go on.

"You locked the door with a naughty little smile on your pretty face," he obediently continued. "You sighed my name and attempted to get into my bed with me." He grinned like a dog. "But you were much too slow for my liking."

Renesmee would've moaned if she wasn't afraid of Jacob not finishing his story.

"I got up and took you right there against the door," he chuckled. "You screamed my name, begging me to keep going." His arms tightened. "I fucked you hard."

Renesmee gasped at this improper comment, but it only increased her arousal. This was exactly why no man could satisfy her like her Jacob did. He wasn't a wuss trying to impress others with a rich mask. He was his own man who did as he pleased whenever he pleased. He was exciting. He was dangerous.

He was forbidden.

And he was _hers_.

"But I shouldn't be here."

Those words were not what Renesmee had expected. She turned around to face him, an alarmed expression on her face. "What do you mean?"

Jacob removed his arms to take Renesmee's hand. "I must go. I must go and never come back."

"No!" Renesmee protested. "Why?"

Jacob smiled a sad smile, as if she was a child too stupid to understand. "You're married now, Renesmee. You belong to somebody else now."

"No!" Renesmee cried. "You can't leave me!"

"I've thought long and hard about this, Renesmee," Jacob said to her. "It's what's best for the both of us."

"I don't you want to leave!" Renesmee shouted, stomping a foot.

"Sssshh," Jacob shushed her. "Let's not spend our last night arguing."

Last night. That meant final. That meant the end. That meant no more Jacob.

No!

"No! You can't do that!" Renesmee grabbed his arms as if to pull him closer, as if that would prove what she would say. "I've belonged to you long before anybody else. I'm already taken, Jacob. By _you_."

Jacob was silent.

Renesmee grit her teeth. "If you leave me now...I'll...I'll kill myself."

Her declaration made Jacob tense. He knew she meant it. He knew what she was capable of.

To her immense relief, Jacob's arms were back around her.

"I've spoiled you," he said. "I've spoiled you rotten."

"So spoil me again," Renesmee begged. "Give me what I want."

"We could get caught," Jacob pointed out. "I don't think your husband would be too fond of me touching his wife before he even gets a chance."

Renesmee didn't care. Honestly, at this point, she wouldn't have even noticed if the man walked into the room this very moment.

Suddenly, Jacob pushed her against the wall, taking her hands and trapping them next to her head. He pressed against her and Renesmee could barely contain herself when she felt the full evidence of his desire.

One moan managed to slip out of her throat before she could stop it.

And that one moan was all it took.

With a gasp of excitement, Jacob leaned down, smashing his lips against hers. No more control, no more patience. He tasted her, as much as he wanted, forcing his tongue into her sweet mouth, tasting every corner and crevice. The tongues fought for dominance but not for long. Jacob won...he always won.

His hands went up to the bosom of her dress and yanked it down, exposing her perfectly shaped breasts. He dipped his head, taking one in his hungry mouth. The moment his lips touched her hard nipple, all thoughts and coherence left Renesmee's already muddled brain. He had stoked the fire and it was consuming her. Was this Hell? The pitful of fire the church always condemned. If so, then screw the church.

Let Hell burn.

Jacob placed wet kisses from her breast to her neck. One hand circled around her waist, latching her closer while the other one roughly fondled her other breast. Renesmee's eyes rolled to the back of her head as his thumb and forefinger roughly pinched the nipple. His calloused hands caused a friction on the pure, satin skin of Renesmee's, but she welcomed the pain. Oh, sweet, sweet pain!

"I wonder," Jacob growled, "if the future Duke of York is aware that his wife is a _whore_!"

Renesmee gasped but she didn't have time to respond. The rogue had already turned her around until she was facing away from him.

He took her long, wavy chestnut hair and yanked it back to expose her neck.

"No matter," Jake whispered. "It'll be our little secret."

His lips attacked Renesmee's neck again, biting and nipping every part of her delicate skin. The more vulnerable position he had forced her into only increased her lust, making her want more.

In fact, she hardly noticed a rough hand snaking up her leg until suddenly, her drawers were gone.

"Mmm, that looked expensive," Jacob said. "Too bad. It was in the way."

Renesmee whimpered as his large fingers stroked her folds, begging him. No teasing! It wasn't fair!

"In fact, I don't like this dress at all," Jacob growled. "Why don't we take it off?"

With one movement, the dress was torn in half and on the ground, leaving Renesmee only in her shoes and stockings.

"My, that's beautiful," Jacob praised. "Aphrodite would be jealous."

Renesmee was barely listening. The whole time, Jacob's finger had been lingering just so, lightly touching her sensitive parts. The tips would just slip in only to retract after barely a second.

God! This man was a monster!

"Jacob," she gasped. "Please...don't tease me..."

"Why, little Nessie," Jacob said, using his pet name for her. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Renesmee looked over her shoulder to glare at him. "Jacob Black...if you don't stop right now..." She was already so wet, she could feel it about to drip down her legs.

"You'll what?" Jacob chuckled. "Slap me? Use your notorious feminine temper to make me do your bidding?"

Renesmee hated these moments. These moments when she could hardly breathe, when she was so close. When Jacob tormented her to no end, teasing her, putting her right on the edge.

All to make her to do the one thing that turned him on the most.

"Beg," Jacob ordered. "Beg, little Nessie. And maybe then I'll be nice to you."

Renesmee bit her lip. "Jacob...please...Oh, Jacob..."

"Now, little Nessie," Jacob cooed. "You can do better than that. You know what I mean?" His finger tips danced on her, pushing her.

Renesmee moaned. She knew exactly what Jacob meant.

"Master," she whimpered. "Please...Master, I'm begging you..."

"Yes," Jacob grinned. "Yes, little Nessie. That's it..."

"Master," Renesmee continued. "Please..."

"What do you want, my little Nessie?" Jacob asked. "Hmmm...why don't you tell me what you want?"

"Master..." Renesmee managed to let out. "Please...I want to...I want..."

"Say it, little Nessie," Jacob growled, getting faster. "Yes, say it!"

"Fuck me!" Renesmee finally screamed. "Oh, Master, please, fuck me like the little whore I am!"

Suddenly, his fingers were gone. In fact, he was no longer pressed against her.

Renesmee gasped at the sudden loss of heat. What had happened?

But before she could even turn around to see, a hand latched around her waist and threw her against her vanity table.

Out of nowhere, Jacob was upon her again.

"Mmmm, my, my, little Nessie," Jacob tsked. "The future Duchess of Yorkshire...begging a common _thief_."

Suddenly, his rough hands took Nessie's legs and spread them against the table so fast that Nessie gasped with pain.

He took a step closer, his now exposed member rubbing gently against hers.

"It's so beautiful," he whispered into her ear.

Then without warning, he plunged into her, making her back arch with and her walls clench tightly around him.

"Is this what you wanted, little Nessie?" Jacob growled into her ear. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, Master!" she panted. "Harder! Faster! Please!"

But Jacob wouldn't be Jacob if he just gave in so easily. He penetrated her slowly, wanting her to feel the maximum pleasure, trying to contain himself.

But that control was dissolving fast.

"Oh...Master..." Renesmee panted. "Jacob..."

That was all it took.

Renesmee whimpered as Jake pulled out only to scream as he slammed into her. He pumped furiously into her, making her body jerk with pleasure.

His mouth was already at her, each pant and moan filling her ear as hers became permanently etched onto his mind. Like a beautiful engraving he'd never have to let go of.

"Let me hear it, little Nessie," Jacob said. "Let me hear your pleasure."

"Oh, God," Renesmee barely managed to say. "God...I...Oh..."

But Jacob was getting impatient.

"Goddamit, Nessie!" he growled. "I said let me hear it!"

He picked up his speed to one she never even knew was possible. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the air as the two lovers finally got what had been denied them for far too long.

Her moans increased in volume, only frustrating Jacob even more. How dare she deny him like this? He crashed his hips into hers as if to punish her, but that only made Renesmee even more incoherent.

It was when Jacob knew his dear little Nessie was close.

"Master," Renesmee panted. "I'm gonna...Oh, I'm gonna cum..."

"Yes, little Nessie," Jacob hissed.

"Jacob!" Renesmee threw her head back, her orgasm crashing through her. But Jacob wasn't finished.

He was still pounding.

"Say my name, little Nessie," Jacob ordered. "Say my goddamn name!"

Renesmee was barely able to make a sound, but she managed to let out a barely audible squeak.

"Jacob," she mouthed. "Oh...Jacob..."

Renesmee's fingernails latched onto Jacob's back, digging into it so she wouldn't fall, so she wouldn't have to let go.

So that somehow, this moment could last forever.

"I can't hear you, my Nessie. Say it louder!" Jacob demanded. "Scream it!"

"Jacob!" Renesmee obeyed.

Both collapsed as Jacob finally released everything he had been holding onto. Both of their hearts were thumping so loud, they were sure people could hear it all throughout London.

For a while they were both silent, just being content with holding each other closer. Renesmee closed her eyes as she relished the feeling of Jacob's soft kisses on her body, like sweet dessert after a grand feast. His hands roamed her body as they helped her slip into another dress, but the feeling of silk and satin was nothing compared the feeling of his skin on hers.

And then they both heard it...

The sound of the front door opening.

The realization hit like cold, hard stone as they eyed each other.

"I should go," Jacob said to her, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"No," Renesmee said, gripping his arms. "Not until you promise. Promise me you'll come back."

Jacob chuckled. "Nessie..."

"No," Renesmee cried. "If you're not coming back, I'm going with you! Please!"

The footsteps were on the stairs, getting closer and closer.

"I really have spoiled you," Jacob said, referring to their conversation earlier. "What have I done to my little Nessie?"

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped right in front of the door.

"Renesmee," a male voice said through the door. "Are you in there?"

Renesmee couldn't answer because at that moment, Jacob pulled her in for a searing kiss.

"Too bad," he whispered. "I'm spoiled, too." He leaned in and whispered, "I'll be back."

Then suddenly he was gone.

Renesmee looked around. There was no sign that what had just occurred had been real. Even the torn dress was gone.

The only thing different were the balcony doors, open to the night air.

The wind blew through them, passing on the message.

I'll be back, he had said. I'll be back.

_I'll be back..._

The door opened.

"Renesmee," her husband called out. "I'm back."

Renesmee put on a bright smile.

Her husband was waiting.


End file.
